Various rollover detection methodologies have been developed for activating electrically deployed rollover safety devices such as air bags, side curtains, seat belt pretensioners and pop-up roll bars. Most such methodologies involve monitoring the roll angle and roll velocity of the vehicle or various acceleration components with suitable sensors, and executing a single path control algorithm from the sensor inputs to the decision output. See, for example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,038,495; 6,192,305; 6,618,656; 6,600,414; 6,584,388; 6,542,792; 6,542,073; and 5,610,575. While conceptually simple, such single path algorithms tend to be expensive to implement because reliability concerns dictate the use of dedicated, and sometimes even redundant, sensors. At the same time, the number of sensors installed in a typical vehicle has expanded rapidly, and there is considerable interest in finding ways of utilizing the existing body of available sensor data without compromising rollover detection reliability.